The Show Must Go On
by ebon-drake
Summary: Just as Allura and Keith's relationship begins to bloom, the dark prince recaptures her, this time with a bone to pick. Primarily Lotor x Allura, but contains elements of the Keith x Allura pairing, as well. Set in the DoTU timeline with influences from both Go-Lion and DDP. Contains adult content, language, and themes. Reader discretion advised. Rated M.
1. The Show Must Go On, Ch 1

**Disclaimer: **Voltron and its characters, settings, and story line are copyrighted by World Event Productions, Ltd. and Toei Animation Company. DDP comic concepts and ideas are copyrighted by Devil's Due Publishing. The title of this story is taken from the song "The Show Must Go On" by Queen, which can be found on their 1991 album, "Innuendo". Cover image is a screenshot from Cheezey's website, "Cossack the Terrible's Tour of Planet Doom". References to areas of the Denubian Galaxy (i.e. Azure Quadrant, Onyx Star System, etc.) are from the map developed by Shannon Muir and sanctioned by WEP. All other names, places, characters, and plot bunnies are my own unless otherwise noted. I am in no way affiliated with the aforementioned companies. No monetary profit is being made from this work, and no copyright infringement is intended. Please do not do not re-post or reuse this work without obtaining my written permission first. Thank you.

**Last Revision Date: **9/15/14

**WARNING: This fanfic contains smut, non-con/reluctance content, and the Lotor x Allura pairing; if you are underage, this kind of content serves as trigger material for you, or you find any of the aforementioned things offensive, then please do not read this. I tried to be as tasteful as possible about the content, but yeah... Reader discretion advised.**

**Author's Note: **This is a loose sequel to my fic, "Closer," which is the sequel to my fic, "Interrogation." As already mentioned, it features the Lotor x Allura pairing with elements of the Keith x Allura pairing. Also, the idea of Allura's only viable option for marriage besides Keith (or presumably Lotor) is a lesser king or nobleman of Arus due to Lotor's skerriness was borrowed from Mertz and Sunshineleo. The idea of the possibility of blackmail against Allura was also borrowed from Sunshineleo.

**The Show Must Go On, Ch. 1**

Angrily clenching his fingers and then releasing them, over and over again, Lotor paced back and forth in front of the bed in his stateroom. For a moment, he stared down at its current occupant who offended him so.

In contrast to her bondage of their last encounter, the Princess of Arus was haphazardly sprawled out on the mattress. She was still in the same garb that she was wearing when she had been captured, one of her apparently many rose-colored pantsuits with her long, blonde hair thrown back into a casually elegant braid, rather than her usual chignon, for a change. The jewel on her circlet seemed to glow underneath the overhead lighting of his quarters. He would have normally planned very carefully for this moment, just as he always did in matters concerning her, but his emotions had been roiling within him too much to allow him to really focus on cultivating the proper environment in which to receive her when she finally regained consciousness.

Desire, rage, jealousy, and, for some reason, even hurt, churned in a confusing mass behind the expressionless mask that was his face at the moment. The fact that he was even feeling these emotions only angered him further, making him gnash his teeth together and continue in his pacing. He shouldn't be feeling these things, he shouldn't have to. He had finally more or less achieved mastery over her effect on him, but to be confronted with this... new development... now was just too much.

Lotor glanced back down at her prone body. Her eyes were still closed, as if asleep, and her chest rose and fell with each of her slow breaths. She looked so at peace, so vulnerable. He knew that she had had a quiet affection for Kogane, damn him, and the commanding officer of the Voltron Force would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to not realize her virtues, but whether the attraction had been mutual or not, he had not expected for them both to act on it. He had been arrogant... he knew this now. He had been betting on her natural fastidiousness, the restrictions placed on her by the laws of Arus, and the pilot's unfailing sense of propriety, duty, and inability to move on from his past. Well, he certainly seemed to have moved on now... This thought soon had him resuming his impatient back-and-forth movements.

He had probably inadvertently hastened their budding romance with the frequency and intensity of his past pursuit of her before he had tapered it off some, and he found this idea vexing. He knew that she was attracted to him, at least physically, but he also knew that he frightened her and that she was distrustful of him. She was wise to be wary, but in this specific case, she was wrong to think him as being deceitful. And really, it shouldn't even matter what she thought, for he hardly needed her consent to exercise his rights over her as the prince imperial, nor would it prevent him from doing so if push came to shove, but he still wanted her to willingly bind herself to him. It was not as if he was dooming her and her people to an inglorious existence, but one could almost believe that based on her reactions to his offer of marriage. Ironically, she was bringing exactly what she feared him doing to her people closer to reality the more she resisted him.

There were no other contenders for Allura's hand, he had made sure of that. The threat of swift retribution kept most, if not all, other princes, kings, or any else of note from seeking an intimate alliance with Arus, despite the technology of Voltron being such an enticement. If her husband was not he himself, then she would have no alternative but to seek a husband from the noble families of her world, or... The dark prince ground his teeth together and thrust aside the thought before he could finish it. If she was going to be anyone's queen or empress, she was going to be his. That was the end of the matter. Never mind the great honor that this represented, but how could she even begin to think anyone else more worthy of her than he himself?

Scowling, Lotor stopped flexing his fingers, although he could still clearly picture that inferior asshole's neck in between his hands, and promptly stalked over to his dry bar. He quickly poured himself a glass of wine and downed it in an attempt to drown out the thought of the princess allowing herself to be so thoroughly compromised by the hands of such a lesser male. By all rights, he would be justified in withdrawing his offer and instead throwing her into his harem and treating her no different than the other females who populated it, but he knew that he would not be able to bring himself to do this. The knowledge that she had fucked Kogane, presumably several times, did not make him want her any less, and this realization aggravated him all the more. He poured himself another glass of the tart liquid and bolted it down, and then another, before securing a final one for himself and taking it with him when he went to go sit down on the nearby dark-colored couch.

His long legs sprawled out before him when his body hit the plush cushions. He stared intently at the carpeted floor beneath his booted feet, rather than Allura's unconscious form, and focused on sipping his beverage in between slow breaths in order to rein in his temper. Acting out in anger would not accomplish anything productive, nor would he give her the victory of effortlessly clouding his judgment as she had done so many times in the past.

The fact that Kogane had managed to catch up to him last time and take her back had been dumb luck and a temporary setback. Handing her over had greatly grieved the prince, but he had had the safety of his personnel to think of, as well as the fact that any casualties would generate news that would reach his father and give away the fact that he was still developing and implementing plans for her behind his back. The threat of releasing two robeasts that were currently in stasis in their coffin-like transport crafts within the bowels of his flagship had been enough to prevent the Lions from attacking once the princess left his custody. Since then, he had ruminated over what had gone wrong in his plan that the other Voltron Force members had been able to take advantage of and had gone through great lengths to correct it. The odds had been slim then of them being able to find him, and they would be even slimmer now. If they were still somehow able to track him down and catch up to him, then one of the Gods somehow favored them, but it wouldn't matter in the end, nor did it matter that she had made the foolish decision to dally with the captain; the Arusians would not tolerate it if they knew about it, and neither would he. As he had told her then, her future with him was an inevitability.

Allura was fortunate in more ways than one that his convictions concerning her were so unshakeable. As it was, she did not seem to realize this, or she simply refused to, and she had erred grievously against him. Her rejection of everything that he offered her and instead embracing something infinitely lesser was an affront of the highest caliber. It brought an antiquated Terran phrase to mind, something about the tossing of precious gems before the feet of some type of animal, not that she was that in the slightest, but she certainly shared the same lack of appreciation. Without a doubt, she needed to learn the error of her ways, and by the time that they arrived at their final destination, she would be enlightened. She would learn that there were some forces in the universe that were too powerful to avoid or fight against, and that it was better to simply accept the new order and recover what she could rather than torment her own people and consign them to a future of death and destruction by seeking refuge in the shelter of a false hope because she was too damn proud to give in.

His anger threatened to resurface, but with some effort, he was able to push it back down and into the recesses of his mind, and he finished off the rest of his beverage before placing the empty glass down on the small table that was close by. He then leaned back into his seat, wearily raking a hand through his platinum mane as he did so, and waited for his wayward bride-to-be to regain her awareness. Restlessness soon welled up within him, though, so he got back up and resumed in his pacing. Her disorientation at finding herself in strange and yet familiar surroundings would put her on edge, but his countenance being the first thing that she saw upon opening her eyes would put a whole new level of alarm in her. A grim smile crossed Lotor's features at this thought. He did not want to frighten her unnecessarily, but she had done something very, very wrong, and so her comfort was not exactly at the top of his list of priorities for the time being.

His patience, or rather lack of, was soon rewarded, for she groaned lightly in her throat and brought a fist up to one of her still-closed eyes in order to rub it. "Mmm... where... am I?"

The prince imperial stood over, a cold smile on his face. "Good evening, my love."

Although she was disoriented, she was still able to connect the smooth baritone of the voice that filtered in through her ears to its owner, making her eyes snap wide open in horrified realization.


	2. The Show Must Go On, Ch 2

**Disclaimer: **Voltron and its characters, settings, and story line are copyrighted by World Event Productions, Ltd. and Toei Animation Company. DDP comic concepts and ideas are copyrighted by Devil's Due Publishing. The title of this story is taken from the song "The Show Must Go On" by Queen, which can be found on their 1991 album, "Innuendo". Cover image is a screenshot from Cheezey's website, "Cossack the Terrible's Tour of Planet Doom". References to areas of the Denubian Galaxy (i.e. Azure Quadrant, Onyx Star System, etc.) are from the map developed by Shannon Muir and sanctioned by WEP. All other names, places, characters, and plot bunnies are my own unless otherwise noted. I am in no way affiliated with the aforementioned companies. No monetary profit is being made from this work, and no copyright infringement is intended. Please do not do not re-post or reuse this work without obtaining my written permission first. Thank you.

**Last Revision Date: **9/16/14

**WARNING: This fanfic contains smut, non-con/reluctance content, and the Lotor x Allura pairing; if you are underage, this kind of content serves as trigger material for you, or you find any of the aforementioned things offensive, then please do not read this. I tried to be as tasteful as possible about the content, but yeah... Reader discretion advised.**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews, Sunshineleo, Guest, KathDMD, Amanda Ferguson, and emoz1205! Thank you also to everyone else who has read, fave'd, and/or followed this piece!

**The Show Must Go On, Ch. 2**

"Lotor!" Allura breathed, dread etched into her features, and she quickly scooted her body as far away from him as possible until she was perched near the opposite end of the bed.

She glanced furtively down at her body, and saw that not only was she not nude, but also unfettered and still in her own clothing. Her relief was fleeting, though, and she turned back on him with a look filled with venom.

His smile was faded, but his gaze was diamond-hard. "It's pleasant to see you, as well."

His greeting did very little to mollify her.

"Where are we?" she demanded.

He crossed his arms and resumed his pacing, albeit at a much more leisurely pace now that she had awakened. "I'll let you puzzle that out for the time being. There are more pressing matters that we must discuss."

The anger and fear displayed in her beautiful features became momentarily obfuscated by a stubborn expression. She clearly wanted nothing more than to fling further questions at him, but then her mouth tightened into a thin line. If looks could kill...

"I don't want you," she finally hissed, her eyes becoming blue slits.

"That is a lie, and you know this as much as I do," he rebutted, his lips curling into a vaguely lecherous smirk.

It then vanished. The princess shivered and tightened the grip her curled fingers had on his bed sheets.

He continued speaking. "You have become increasingly careless as of late... if I didn't know any better, I would say that you've had something on your mind that's been distracting you."

Biting her lower lip, she looked up and to her side when she responded. "My position demands much of me."

The corner of Lotor's mouth quirked at her evasiveness. He had originally intended on toying with her, but he did not see the point of it anymore, and so decided to at last arrive at his point.

"Allura, I know about you and Kogane."

Her gaze widened hugely at his words. For a moment, she felt frozen to the spot that she occupied on his bed. How could he know? No one at court knew about the two of them, not even the rest of the team or Coran. They had always been so careful...

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she croaked, struggling to keep her voice steady, "I would never... he's my teammate!"

The dark prince's mocking smile grew in size. "Your skill in deception leaves much to be desired."

Her stance became rigid once again. "What makes you even think-?"

"That you're fucking him?" he finished her sentence for her and paused in his movements, "Allura, my resources are many. I make it my business to know how my adversaries, as well as my interests, fare."

She seemed to swell with anger and made a curt gesture with one her hands. "I am not one of your interests! ...And you can't possibly think that they won't come for me again!"

"I'm afraid that you very much are, and he will find the task of retrieving you much more difficult to accomplish, I assure you. I suggest that you get used to your new surroundings, as well as me."

The certainty in Lotor's voice succeeded only in making her fury grow stronger.

"If they don't kill you first, I will," she spat.

The prince stopped and bared his sharp canines at her in a feral grin that sent chills down her spine. "Do you think that you have it in you, my love? You are welcome to try, as is Kogane... In fact, I hope that he does."

He did not elaborate beyond that simple sentence, but then again, he did not need to. The Princess of Arus could see his intentions for Keith in his felinoid eyes as clearly as if they were written there. She shuddered.

"I wonder what your people would think of your relationship with Kogane," he mused out loud, resuming his pacing, "Not to mention the other ruling families of Arus... they might consider the whole picture and arrive at certain conclusions and see it as enough reason to challenge your claim to the throne."

She gasped aloud at his veiled threat, and then immediately cringed at the thought that even if the team was able to discover her whereabouts and recover her, like they did last time, he would still know about her and Keith's relationship when it was still hidden from everyone else... but there was no way she would allow him to have any hold over her, never, not if she could help it.

"So what if I am?" she retorted, "I will tell everyone when I return."

"That's assuming you do," he reminded her, shrugging.

She fell silent at that.

"Now, what I don't understand, and I sincerely hope that you will be able to explain it to me, is why none of the information that I imparted to you the last time made any sort of impact on you."

"I don't listen to lies," she swore.

Lotor narrowed his gaze at her. "They weren't lies."

For the briefest of moments, she forgot her vulnerability and slightly relaxed her stance.

"It hardly matters if they were lies or not," she scoffed, "You manipulate the truth to suit your needs."

"That doesn't change the situation any," he pointed out coldly to her, "The Empire stands poised to control all of the Denubian, I am the heir to its throne, I offer you an almost unimaginable opportunity, and you are at my mercy, a fact that you remain perilously blind to."

Allura scrunched her body back up and bared her teeth at him, but otherwise did not articulate the retort that he knew fairly strained to come flying from of her mouth.

"I offer you the chance to regain the lost glory of your people, and you all but spit on everything I would give you, and for what? The vain hope that the Alliance will come to your rescue? The opportunity to fraternize with a commoner? It matters little in the end, but I find myself curious, and so must ask, why?"

She squared her jaw at him and said, stubbornly, "I don't have to justify myself to you."

"Oh, but I think you do," he countered, and his next words made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, "I was doing more than taking pains to spare you every time I came to retake Arus, you know. I've also been planting extra robeasts in and around various landmarks for situations such as this, and let me tell you, there are many of them. All that will be required to awaken them from stasis is a single command that will be relayed to all of them... at once. Assuming that Voltron is still able to be formed, will it be able to destroy all of them before the carnage gets to be too much? Because, I assure you, it will be your hands, not mine, that will be stained with your people's blood."

Allura could only gape at him in horror, and he continued speaking.

"I have given you endless chances to save them with the only cost being your cooperation and maybe your pride, and yet you continue to refuse to take advantage of these chances; if what remains of your people die, it will be your fault."

For a moment, the Princess of Arus looked as if she would weep, but Lotor hardened his heart to her. "I ask you again, why?"

"Because I don't trust you worth a damn, and know that you will betray me the second I accept," she finally hissed at him, and then her tone abruptly softened, "Me and Keith got close, and it just... happened. We found refuge in each other."

"Very touching," Lotor snorted, "And I am sure that your station in no way influenced Kogane in his decision to comfort you."

"He's nothing like you," she snarled, stung by his sarcasm, "He's caring, and listens to what I have to say. He's my friend in a way that no one else can be! I love him!"

The second the incriminating words left her mouth, she flinched and prepared herself to fight or flee, although for the life of her she did not know how she could possibly overpower or elude him, but he didn't fly into the mercurial rage that she expected him to. Beyond a slight tightening in his gaze, his face was expressionless.

"Spare me the fluff," he said flatly, "Does he satisfy you?"

She was immediately taken aback. "Excuse me?!"


	3. The Show Must Go On, Ch 3

**Disclaimer:** Voltron and its characters, settings, and story line are copyrighted by World Event Productions, Ltd. and Toei Animation Company. DDP comic concepts and ideas are copyrighted by Devil's Due Publishing. The title of this story is taken from the song "The Show Must Go On" by Queen, which can be found on their 1991 album, "Innuendo". Cover image is a screenshot from Cheezey's website, "Cossack the Terrible's Tour of Planet Doom". References to areas of the Denubian Galaxy (i.e. Azure Quadrant, Onyx Star System, etc.) are from the map developed by Shannon Muir and sanctioned by WEP. All other names, places, characters, and plot bunnies are my own unless otherwise noted. I am in no way affiliated with the aforementioned companies. No monetary profit is being made from this work, and no copyright infringement is intended. Please do not do not re-post or reuse this work without obtaining my written permission first. Thank you.

**Last Revision Date:** 9/16/14

**WARNING: This fanfic contains smut, non-con/reluctance content, and the Lotor x Allura pairing; if you are underage, this kind of content serves as trigger material for you, or you find any of the aforementioned things offensive, then please do not read this. I tried to be as tasteful as possible about the content, but yeah... Reader discretion advised.**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews, Sunshineleo, Drowningblonde, Emoz1205, KathDMD, Shariebery, and Tenjp! Much appreciated :) Thank you also to everyone else who has read, fave'd, and/or followed this piece!

**The Show Must Go On, Ch. 3**

"You heard me. Does he satisfy you?" Lotor repeated his question and then strode back over to the small table where his discarded wineglass still rested.

As if she needed further clarification, he added in the word, "Sexually," as he took hold of the stem of the glass and began making his way over to his dry bar in order to refill it.

Allura's cheeks flushed and seemed to be doing their best to match the hue of her pantsuit.

Clearly mortified, she shot out of his bed and made a forbidding gesture at him with both of her hands. "Th-that's none of your business!"

"One command, that's all it will take," he reminded her, opening a random bottle and pouring its crimson-colored contents into his glass as he did so, "Now answer the question."

She crossed her arms and pulled them tight against her body as she glared furiously at him. "Fine then! Yes! The answer is yes!"

By now, the prince imperial had already put the bottle away and was now comfortably seated on his couch.

"More than I do?" he asked after taking a small drink.

"Of all the- the- yes! Of course he does. Anybody would!" she spluttered indignantly, again forgetting the danger that both she and her people by proxy were in.

A small smile slid across the prince's sculpted features at her vehemence. "Well, I must apologize for leaving you so wholly unsatisfied in our last encounter. Clearly, there is much I have to learn still, and Kogane is obviously a master in his techniques. Enlighten me as to how he satisfies you."

Her eyes seemed to bulge at this demand. "What?! I-I hardly think that that's an appropriate-"

"It is because I say it is," he interrupted her, "Now humor me. What does he do for you?"

At the reminder of his earlier threat, Allura grit her teeth and answered him. "He kisses me and... touches me-"

Lotor put a hand out and stopped her. "Wait, wait, wait... I'm largely a visual learner. If I am to learn, I will need you to show me."

Stunned, she stuttered, "I can't do that!"

"With those clothes on? You're absolutely right. Take them off."

Her eyes widened in apprehension at his order. "Don't make me do this, Lotor. Please."

Unmoved by her plea, his expression momentarily darkened. "Need I remind you, Allura?"

At this, she stiffened. "No, you don't."

She brought her hands to her top and began to mechanically unbutton it, her face blank.

"You are going about this with all the enthusiasm of undergoing a physical...," he chastised her as he imbibed another drink of his wine, "While I am glad to know that you are aware of what is on the line, do lighten up a little."

The daughter of King Alfor shot him a look that would disembowel, but she nonetheless made an effort to soften her features, as well as her movements. She closed her eyes and continued unbuttoning her top, allowing it to flutter to the ground, before unfastening her pants and gracefully stepping out of them after they pooled at her feet. She then drew off her pearl-colored secondary top. She now stood before him clad only in a white pair of panties and a bra. From head to toe, she was pink with embarrassment, and even with her gaze averted from him, she was conscientious of his frankly ravenous stare, sending a shiver that was an odd blend of disgust and arousal down her spine.

"All of it."

Concealing a moan of dread that threatened to escape her throat, she reached behind her back and undid the fastener of her bra. She slid the straps of the undergarment off, and it soon joined the growing pile of clothing at her feet. Free from their confinement, her breasts bobbed awkwardly as she bent down and hiked down her panties and casting them off. As utterly mortified as she was, she knew this was merely one of the ways in which the dark prince sought to control her, and was determined not to let him frighten her, even though in truth, he did. She crossed her arms below her breasts and stood before him with her chin stubbornly jutting out.

Lotor's face was largely expressionless, but his breathing was faster and his pupils more widely dilated. "Now show me what he does to you."


	4. The Show Must Go On, Ch 4

**Disclaimer:** Voltron and its characters, settings, and story line are copyrighted by World Event Productions, Ltd. and Toei Animation Company. DDP comic concepts and ideas are copyrighted by Devil's Due Publishing. The title of this story is taken from the song "The Show Must Go On" by Queen, which can be found on their 1991 album, "Innuendo". Cover image is a screenshot from Cheezey's website, "Cossack the Terrible's Tour of Planet Doom". References to areas of the Denubian Galaxy (i.e. Azure Quadrant, Onyx Star System, etc.) are from the map developed by Shannon Muir and sanctioned by WEP. All other names, places, characters, and plot bunnies are my own unless otherwise noted. I am in no way affiliated with the aforementioned companies. No monetary profit is being made from this work, and no copyright infringement is intended. Please do not do not re-post or reuse this work without obtaining my written permission first. Thank you.

**Last Revision Date:** 9/26/14

**WARNING: This fanfic contains smut, non-con/reluctance content, and the Lotor x Allura pairing; if you are underage, this kind of content serves as trigger material for you, or you find any of the aforementioned things offensive, then please do not read this. I tried to be as tasteful as possible about the content, but yeah... Reader discretion advised.**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews, Drowningblonde, Carly Chameleon, KathDMD, Tenjp, and Sunshineleo! I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far. Thank you also to everyone else who has read, fave'd, and/or followed this piece!

**The Show Must Go On, Ch. 4**

In contrast to the brave face that she was putting on, Allura could feel her legs shaking, a sure sign that they would soon give out from under her, and so she sat back down on his bed to save herself the humiliation of falling down in front of the Prince Imperial of Doom.

Never in a million years did she think that she would be alone in his presence again, and yet here she was, naked and on display before him like a whore in a brothel. Why was he doing this? Did his perversions truly know no bounds? What was more, why was he even going through this charade of laboring to obtain her consent when he had made it abundantly clear that what she had to say on the issue of spending the rest of her life with him didn't matter? Whether the chains binding her to him were figurative or literal, it would make no difference; the fates of her and her people would be the same, regardless of the assurances that he made to her.

She glanced surreptitiously at Lotor, but he remained where he was, reclining in his seat and drinking periodically, as if he was waiting for a show to start. And so he was. His smug calmness and cool mannerisms caused her rage to briefly eclipse her embarrassment, and for a split second, she was tempted to launch herself at him like a wildcat. He would derive too much enjoyment from that, though, and she doubted that she would be able to inflict nearly as much damage as she would like to. He would also most likely find even more ways to demean and subjugate her if she followed through on her impulse.

The Drule prince startled her from her thoughts when he said, "Come now, Allura… were all of your fine words about being willing to do anything to save your people nothing but an empty gesture?"

There was bitter edge to his mocking words. She slit her sapphirine eyes at him.

"Fuck you!" she hissed.

Yet another insufferably certain smirk manifested on his azure countenance. "In due time, Allura… First thing first, though."

His taunt brought her back to her surreal reality, and for a moment she felt as if the floor had given away beneath her. She did not feel ashamed about the things that she did with Keith, but she did feel ashamed to be giving in to _his_ demands without so much as even a fight. Being in front of Lotor like this made her feel incredibly vulnerable, and as much as she desperately wanted to deny it, there was a secret part of her that would willingly, inexplicably do as he wanted, despite all of the countless evils that he had done. It was horrifying, infuriating, and made no sense whatsoever to her. This realization did little to stem the flow of wetness coming forth from her body. Seriously, what the fuck was wrong with her?

The things Keith did to her were many, and she didn't know where to even start in order to indulge Lotor in this twisted game of his. She could hardly do most of them to herself; just about all she could do was touch herself… all while he watched. Was there truly no stone that he would leave unturned in his quest to find new ways in which to humiliate her? The question was rhetorical, but it nonetheless plagued her.

…_He wants a show? Fine then! I'll give him a fucking show!_..., she thought furiously to herself.

Allura made a determined effort to ignore him as she angrily groped around for the voluminous pillows that lay at the opposite end of the bed so that they could be used to prop her up for this sordid display that he wanted. As much as she tried to disregard it, she remained aware of his immovable saffron stare when she turned around to position the pillows. Hardening her expression, she turned back around, laid down, and was greeted by the sight of his enigmatic face framed in between her thighs when she spread them. Regretfully, it was nothing of hers that he hadn't seen before, but this thought did little to console her.

She knew what she had to do, but her limbs seemed to freeze up on her; visions of hellish monsters erupting from the soil of her planet like creatures from the underworld to devour and destroy soon goaded her into action, though. She brought her hands up to her breasts and traced her fingertips around her nipples, her touch feather-light, over and over again. She still felt mortified, but closing her eyes seemed to help. The attention she was giving herself soon caused her nipples to harden, and she lightly pinched them, causing her to bite her lower lip hard. A familiar pleasant warmth began to suffuse her body, and the knowledge that she had an audience did nothing to diminish her level of arousal; unbelievably, it only encouraged it. This realization almost caused her to freeze up again, but Lotor's threat hung heavy in the air around her, and her fury at him gave her the courage to keep moving.

The slicker she became, the more her inhibitions abandoned her, and one of her hands soon slid down her abdomen and towards the cleft in between her legs while the other continued playing with her left breast. She hissed through clenched teeth when her fingers brushed tentatively over her clit, and, emboldened, she did it again. The jolts of pleasure it sent through her inspired her to bring her other hand down and use her fingers to spread her labia open wide, giving her greater access to the sensitive flesh they hid. She rubbed gently at first, and then harder, and it was not too soon before she felt herself climbing to an orgasm.

Her breath was coming in short pants now, and her fingers were moving at a rapid speed.

Lotor's voice soon jarred her from her spell. "That's enough for now, Allura. I am sure that Kogane has more in his repertoire... What else does he do for you?"

His voice was thicker and deeper, and the precariousness of her situation immediately came back to her. She opened her eyes back up and saw that he was still where he had been sitting on the couch, with the same damn smug expression on his face.

Aggravated and also at a loss for words, she offered hesitatingly, "He... dances for me sometimes, right in front of me. And sometimes I do it for him."

She instantly regretted her words the second they left her mouth.

A smile promising dark things crossed his features.

"Show me," he ordered her.


End file.
